just don't show it up
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Bella bisa disebut petualang gunung. Apa yang ia rindukan setelah berhasil mencapai tempat yang diinginkan banyak orang? Antonio tak tahu, tak perlu tahu. {AU, spin-off/sequel}


**just don't show it up**

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.  
 **Pairing** : Spain/Belgium. **Genre** : Romance, slight!Adventure. **Rating** : K+. **Other notes** : spin-off to baby, let me go home universe, set after that fic, but before Weggis.

 _(Bella bisa disebut petualang gunung. Apa yang ia rindukan setelah berhasil mencapai tempat yang diinginkan banyak orang? Antonio tak tahu, tak perlu tahu.)_

* * *

Lalu kau butuh apa lagi setelah melihat dia nanti? Banyak. Mungkin kau akan merasa seolah waktumu berhenti, seakan kau baru saja memasuki _cakrawala peristiwa_ , namun pasti, sisi manusiawi yang tidak pernah puas itu akan bermain di sana, Bel, dan dia akan membuatmu menginginkan hal yang lebih lagi.

Mungkin itu yang akan Arthur katakan pada Bella seandainya Bella masuk ke kemah Arthur dan bercerita bahwa dia baru saja berniat untuk pulang cepat karena sudah satu bulan dia tidak bertemu Antonio. Tolong catatlah, terakhir kali mereka bertemu adalah malam kedelapan setelah pernikahan mereka.

Bella cuma tersenyum kecil di depan kemah yang ia tempati dengan Edward, Yao dan Jett, bersama dengan tutup termos yang berisi teh panas dengan sedikit gula di genggaman. Antonio, ribuan mil di belahan bumi lain, barangkali sedang menggigil kedinginan karena dunia selatan baru saja memulai musim dinginnya, padahal dia harus terjun ke lapangan untuk mengamati biota laut Karang Besar. Mungkin jawaban imajinatifnya ada benarnya, dan mungkin pula Arthur akan menjawab hal yang sama. Minimal: kurang lebih.

Dia berkata pada dirinya sendiri: nikmati saja dulu rindu itu.

* * *

Antonio, diam-diam setelah sampel alga dari danau Chad, Afrika itu selesai diteliti, menulis ala kadarnya di balik kertas yang ia sobek dari buku catatan acak-acakannya.

 _Kepada kau yang begitu sering berdiri di tepian gunung, kau dengan begitu mudahnya mendapatkan apa yang orang-orang rindukan: berada di tempat di mana kaubisa mengamati banyak hal sambil berdiam diri di ketinggian._

 _Lalu apakah yang kaurindukan?_

 _Aku?_

Dia tertawa lalu mencorat-coret karya tangannya sendiri. Sambil pula mengacak-acak rambutnya. Dia lantas menggumpal kertas itu dan melemparkannya ke tempat sampah di ujung lab yang dipinjamkan untuk mereka itu. Tidak, dia tidak akan menyimpan itu setelah melipatnya dengan rapi, lalu menunjukkannya di sebuah malam yang romantis ketika mereka bertemu nanti. Ho, tidak, karena dunia tak butuh lebih banyak pangeran ala dunia imajinasi remaja, pikir Antonio sendiri, apalagi jika orang itu seperti dirinya. Dia tak pernah merasa beridentitas romantis, dia malah menganggap Bella bukan tuan putri yang harus ia puja sambil berlutut. Bella adalah rekannya; rekan hidupnya. Mudah dikatakan, namun dia tahu memraktekkan itu tidak segampang merayu seorang putri walau dengan upahan tinggi.

Dia bersandar pada kursinya dengan silangan tangan di belakang kepala. Mungkin Francis harus memberinya izin untuk cuti beberapa hari. Segera. Sudah dua bulan sejak dia terakhir kali melambaikan tangan pada Bella, dan yang ia butuhkan sekarang bukanlah analisis akhir penelitian yang bercocokan dengan kenyataan ilmiah, tapi cuma wajah Bella yang nyata.

Di balik pintu, Francis bersinggah sambil menggenggam huruf _c_ yang menjadi kuping cangkir berisi kopinya. Dia tersenyum miring sambil menggeleng. _Dasar orang mabuk cinta_ —katanya—mendapati Antonio menggeleng-geleng terus sambil tersenyum, dengan foto polaroid dia dan istrinya yang tergeletak jelas di atas meja.

* * *

Cumbu-rayu daun-daun yang memenuhi dasar cakrawala di hadapannya memang menarik. Rapi dan tak menjemukan. Tetapi Bella berdiri di ujung tanah kecokelatan itu, sambil tersenyum, bukan untuk mereka. Bukan untuk horizon yang sedang manis-manisnya di pagi musim ini. Bukan pula untuk angin yang begitu bersahabat.

Dia memotret barusan, namun kameranya telah masuk tas dan diletakkan bersama barang-barang yang lain untuk dimasukkan bersama-sama ke dalam mobil.

Potretan itu bersuara dengan warnanya sendiri: _Antonio, aku tidak selalu berharap aku bisa berkunjung ke tempat seperti ini bersamamu. Tidak perlu. Karena aku sudah membawamu ke mana-mana di tempat yang kautahu. Di dalam sini._

Tetapi Bella tidak menuliskannya. Biar, biar saja Antonio tak mengerti nanti ketika melihat foto itu; tentu saja, karena rindu itu adalah untuk disimpan sendiri.

Jika nanti bertemu, bukan saatnya untuk membongkar rindu. Alih-alih, adalah untuk membuka hal lain lagi—karena pasti manusia tak pernah puas hanya dengan mengenyangkan hasrat ingin bertemu.

Karena ketika bertemu nanti, barangkali lima-enam hari lagi— _Bella begitu tak sabar untuk segera terbang ke Zurich_ —Bella tak akan membahas rindu.

Melainkan,

menikmati waktu.

* * *

trivia:

\- _cakrawala peristiwa_ : event horizon, suatu ruang lingkup gravitasi di dalam lubang hitam di mana kecepatan untuk melarikan dirinya lebih tinggi dari kecepatan cahaya ... jadi waktu berhenti di sana. (yang suka astronomi, yuk baca-baca ginian dan analisis stephen hawking, menarik! o/ )

\- danau Chad, Afrika: dulu, menurut sejarah ilmiah, bernama Megachad. bentuknya super besar tapi menyusut dalam waktu yang relatif singkat. dan materi dari danau itu, setelah airnya menguap, terbang terbawa angin dan berhasil menyuburkan suatu tempat. tebak? yap, hutan amazon di benua seberangnya. satelit memberikan citra bahwa memang ada angin besar yang membawa materi dari utara afrika ke daerah hutan amazon~ (aku nonton Beyond Earth soalnya ww)

* * *

a/n: dammit what i just wrote o(-( ugh sebenernya aku lagi in-progress bikin spin-off baby, let me go home versi ame/bela (yep, tokoh baru di universe itu. masih berhubungan kuat sama deretan fanfic kayak baby, i'm home, weggis, two devotees, art of letting go kok). tapi aku lagi kurang data, mau riset kemaleman ahhhahaha takut kebablasan begadangnya padahal besok ada keperluan.

kay, sorry for the crappiness ;_;)/ but hopefully the fact will enlighten you! ehehehe


End file.
